


Малыш (Little One)

by SketchyFandomGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, Angst, Building a life you didn’t have, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Father-Daughter Relationship, HYDRA!reader, Hurt No Comfort, Might have a choose your adventure style thing at the end????, Multi, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Winter Soldier is a struggling father, anxious assassins, elements of torture, fuck IW and EG, idk I’m an idiot, maybe IW and EG as well?, no current use of (Y/N), no romance just family bonds :D, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyFandomGirl/pseuds/SketchyFandomGirl
Summary: The Winter Soldier is signed up (unwillingly) to a breeding program where he and another Soldier will create a new generation.You are the product of the program, and you were raised to be the best assassin. But when HYDRA falls and the Asset goes missing, questions arise. Where is he? Where do your loyalties lie? And most importantly, do you run with your father or stay with HYDRA, the only home you know?
Relationships: Avengers and reader, Bucky Barnes & Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Kudos: 14





	Малыш (Little One)

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned from my hibernation in my lair deep underground just to yeet this here and hope for the best lmao. 
> 
> I am not going to abandon this project since I’m basically four chapters in.

A warmth woke the beast from his dreamless slumber. The iciness clashed with the heat, enemies forever at war. He hated the warmth. It reminded him of hot steel from a smoking gun, the oppressive blanket of warmth that left him slick with sweat every time he went outside to complete his mission. 

But the cold was worse. It just reminds him of the feelings of being shot, the liquid running through his veins to calm him down if he panics, and the _chair._

Blinking away the layer of frost caked on his lashes, the Asset shivers as he takes in the unforgettable darkness around him. Bright faces stares him down with curiosity and fear. Something that he was accustomed to.

Two guards stood by the scientists as they flirted about, prying and removing wires attached to his person. 

The clamp was the only thing keeping him upright in his hibernation, it squeezed him right on the waist, braces on his legs kept him firm in place, like a doll on a stand. 

The clamp hissed and released the grip and the Asset buckled, the two guards took their places beside him, hooking an arm on their shoulders before dragging him out, he didn’t attempt to walk, for he knew it would be perceived as a threat. 

His head hung low as he allowed himself to recollect his scattered thoughts. There wasn’t much to think about since he wasn’t even half thawed, so he simply observed the floor, eyes threatening to close. 

Strangely, neither guard noticed his drooping eyelids, but he didn’t try to question it, he just silently accepted the small mercy. 

His muscle memes indicated they would be taking a left right about now to the chair room, where’d he’d be washed, informed and sent off to kill. 

He waited. 

And waited. 

They turned left. 

What? The left was the medical center. 

He didn’t understand, or like where this was going. 

The smell of sterile sanitation and surgical metal was something he didn’t appreciate. It was far too overbearing to the point it gave him a headache, but he didn’t complain. 

Unceremoniously tossed onto a gurney, the Asset quickly collected himself and sat ramrod straight, his eyes stared straight ahead. A doctor donning the obvious pristine lab coat walked up to him, clipboard in hand. 

“Ah, good morning Soldat” his accent was thick and too cheery. He scribbled something on the board before clicking his pen off. 

“It’s been a while! Almost ten years!” He doesn’t even blink, this didn’t bother him. 

Rather let it be considered normal and be cool about it.   
Ha, cool. 

  
“You’ve been selected to take a major role in our new program, Soldat.” The doctor smiles, the curl of his lips did not match the flickering malice in his eyes.   
“Project Unnatural Selection.”

The Asset didn’t move a muscle, he simply stared at him with unblinking eyes. What did this program have to do with him? Why was he needed in the medical ward?

“You’ll need to strip, Soldat. For the process to begin.”

Again, he didn’t react. He released himself of the harness and heavy leather with the help of the guards who were more than familiar with his strange battlesuit. The missing weight felt odd on his bare torso, as if he were more vulnerable for attack. 

“All of it”

This elicited a reaction; a simple blink. 

Nudity wasn’t something foreign, rather far from it. The Asset spent more times unclothed in the base than clothed, but it was always his shirt since that’s where the most medical attention was needed. Occasionally, he’d get a bullet to the legs or a nasty slash, but he never actually was told to outright strip nude. 

But he followed orders, stripping himself of his combat boots and pants, he hesitates but finally sit bare before them. 

The doctor strolls to him and bravely places his hand on his broad chest, forcing him to lie down on the thin sheets covering the chilly gurney. 

The familiar prick in his arm and the drowsiness was the only thing he remembered before succumbing to welcoming darkness. 

  
——-

  
Extracting the needed DNA was a simple process, the surgery wasn’t actually necessary, but it was an excuse to simply check the Soldat’s shoulder where metal fused with flesh, and replace the old trackers implanted in his arm with new ones. 

It wasn’t long after the surgery that the process for the program officially began. Scientists ran off with the precious DNA and to the ‘holding’ facility where almost a dozen patients affectionately dubbed the “Carriers” awaited their purpose to carry the Soldat’s child. 

Call it cruel, disgusting or inhumane, but it was a way for HYDRA to grow without raising suspicion. The “Carriers” had been scrutinized under the hawk-like eyes of HYDRA for a number of months before swooping down and giving false promises of a once in a lifetime job that provided all they could ever dream of, and foolishly, they all accepted, and left their families behind, never to be seen again. 

HYDRA had taken the extra mile of posing ‘accidents’ that killed the Carriers so their families would not be suspicious about their disappearances. Hard for the parents to think their daughter is alive when they’ve seen her mangled, dead body sprawled out in a coroner’s table. 

The girls sat, eagerly awaiting their new job opportunity, blissfully ignorant of what was to come to them. 

——

Sweat beaded into the open cuts, a bitter sting to remind him of how sloppy he’d become in his absence. 

Right hook. Left hook. Uppercut. 

All missed. 

For hours he’d been fighting the newer Soldiers, trying his damndest to find a weakness in their attacks. He found none. 

HYDRA had given him the privilege to wander in the base instead of slumber in the cryo-chamber. The higher ups deemed it more appropriate to keep him out for a few years to train and be present for all the births. It was expensive to keep taking him in and out of cryo apparently, and waking him up for each birth would put a dent in their wallets. 

He had been told that the Sire, or father, would then take part in raising the child and making them gain his trust before they were made into Assets themselves. If the child had lost control, they could have someone to run to, someone to trust. 

Someone who would manipulate them into doing their bidding while affectionately patting their heads. 

It was sick. 

A powerful force to the face knocked the Asset to the floor, kicking him back into reality. 

He had been too distracted to notice his opponent swinging a booted foot to the face. 

Fucking OW.

“Get up” a guard snarls, he doesn’t even look away from the ground as he rises and spits blood at his feet. 

“You’re sloppy, slow to respond!” The man spat. “You’ll stop when you beat your opponent!”

Whipping his hair out of view, the Asset snarled and poised his body, ready to strike. 

He lunged forward, and so did his opponent, together they clashed. 

——

Doctors, nurses and scientists scrambled about, panic hung heavy in the medical wing. Doctors shouted orders as scientists frantically scribble notes and screech like panicked chickens caught in a coop with a coyote. 

It was too early, the Carriers had gone into labor three weeks ahead of schedule.

They planned everything carefully, how could things go so awry? 

Nurses flitted about, scrambling for tools and much needed drugs. Doctors laid the women onto their backsides and stuck IVs into their arms, pumping them full of numbing drugs. 

Over the chorus of wails and screams, a scientist shouts. 

  
**“GET THE ASSET”**


End file.
